The Time I Saw Flowers In Your Hair
by somethingtobelieve
Summary: "He's certain he's imagining things when he sees her. But no, it's her, Katniss Everdeen, a bright yellow flower tucked behind her hair, walking through the edge of the square hand in hand with her little sister, Primrose." Written for Day 1 of Prompts in Panem, "Childhood".


Written for Prompts in Panem Day 1 - Primrose  
_Childhood_: "The early stages of development. Katniss and Peeta in the first flushes of youth."

This is the first fic I've written in a very long time.  
All credit for THG goes to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

It's been an unbearably hot day in District 12, the kind where there's little relief to be found even under the shade of the district's trees. It's been miserable, and finally, as the sun crosses the sky and hangs low above the treeline, there is almost a collective sigh of relief as parents push their kids out their doors, encouraging them to play outside for what's left of the evening.

Peeta Mellark has never been happier for his freedom. After being cooped up in the house all day, it's a relief when his mother shoos him out the back door and tells him to stop getting underfoot in the kitchen.

"Trying to sneak cookies again, that boy, I swear…" he hears her mutter as she turns back inside. He can't hear the rest of what she says after the door slams, but he doesn't care. He's sure he could guess what it was, and he doesn't want to hear it. Even at nine years old, he's used to verbal abuse from his mother.

Peeta picks up a piece of chalk and begins to draw on the big rock that's in the far corner of their grassy back yard. First, the sky at sunset, then flowers – dandelions, he thinks they're called – and then the fanciest cake he could ever imagine making. Making the cakes is his favorite, and his father is finally starting to give him a little more responsibility with them.

Idly, as they do so often these days, his thoughts turn to the girl with the two braids and the angelic voice. Katniss Everdeen. Even her name is perfect, he's realized, with a set of double letters in each word and nice, hard consonants at the end. He likes the way her name sounds in his mouth, he thinks, as he rolls it around in his mouth. Kat-niss Everdeen. Katniss Ever-deen. Katniss Everdeen.

He'd thought she was beautiful the day he first saw her nearly four years ago, but she's only gotten prettier since then. He's watched her from afar, watched as she talks to Madge Undersee at recess and at lunch and after school.

One day Madge was out from school, and Katniss was eating alone. She looked sad, and he wanted to make her smile. He'd just gotten up to go talk to her, maybe share his flower-shaped cookie with her, but Delly Cartwright had come by and thought the cookie was for her and at that point what could he do but play along?

He knows most people at school don't like her, but he can't figure out why. Sure, she doesn't really talk to anyone except Madge, but Peeta thinks she is the prettiest girl in the world. Since the incident with Delly, he's loved her from afar, a distant but constant kind of love. He hasn't seen her all summer, but when school starts back again in two weeks, he'll get to see her every day. He can't wait.

Peeta hears the laughter of children playing in the square and decides to investigate. With a quick glance at the back door to make sure his mother's not watching him, he unlatches the gate and runs out the side passage. There, he finds half of his grade at school playing what looks like kickball.

"Hey Peeta!" Thom Brown calls, waving happily to his friend.

"Hey guys, Peeta's here!" yells Delly, abandoning her post at second base to run over and give Peeta a big hug. She practically knocks him over with excitement. He can't suppress a smile – Delly has been a good friend, and she's always happy to see him. He returns the hug happily, waving to his friends.

"Hi guys!" Peeta greets everyone. "Can I play?"

"Yeah, I'm going home in a few minutes if you wanna take my spot as pitcher." Thom offers. Peeta nods, watching as the game starts up again. He quickly takes note of who is and isn't there, feeling a slight pang at the most conspicuous absence.

It's not like you really could've expected her to be here anyway, Peeta, he reminds mostly keeps to herself. Don't get your hopes up.

That's why, when Thom has left and it's Peeta's turn to pitch and he's just about to throw the ball to Annalee Darty, he's certain he's imagining things when he sees her. But no, it's her, Katniss Everdeen, a bright yellow flower tucked behind her hair, walking through the edge of the square hand in hand with her little sister, Primrose.

He can't help what he does next. He completely misses home base, throwing the ball far to the right, in the direction Katniss is walking. Everyone on his team groans – that's an automatic walk for Annalee, and now the bases are loaded – but Peeta can barely hear them. All he can focus on is Katniss. The red ball is rolling toward her, and she kicks out her foot to stop it. She releases Primrose's hand to pick up the ball with one hand. Her flower drops to the ground, but she doesn't seem to notice.

Peeta jogs over to her to retrieve the ball. "Sorry, sorry!" he says to her, the only thing he can think to say. He smiles sheepishly. "Bad aim, I guess." She just looks at him, handing the ball over. Primrose giggles, and all Peeta can think is that he's eye to eye with the girl he's loved for four years, and he can't even think of anything to say.

Suddenly he spots her flower on the ground, nearly touching his foot but thankfully not crushed. "Oh, you dropped your flower." She shrugs one shoulder almost imperceptibly, but Peeta bends down to pick it up. With a cookie decorator's steady hand and all the sweetness of a young boy in love, he slips it back behind her ear, and as she locks eyes with him, he swears he can see the slightest hint of a smile on her lips.

"Do you want to play?"

He's not sure he can believe it, but she nods.


End file.
